MLP-Parting the veil sneak peek 0
This here's a quick look at Parting the veil, enjoy. Chapter 1 White Tail Gardens was an upscale open air shopping center located on the edge of the city. With plenty of trees, fountains and (mostly) environmentally-friendly facilities, it was a beautiful place where visitors could eat, shop or just pass the time. It was late Saturday morning and the Gardens was holding its Grand Re-Opening event, with all of its businesses offering demonstrations and samples of their goods and services. Sugarcoat patiently pretended to listen to a gym representative attempting to sell her a membership. Conveniently, the most expensive "Super Grade" membership was required to use this particular location. When the gym rep finished her spiel, Sugarcoat replied in her usual impassive demeanor. "Thanks for the offer, but for now, I'm satisfied using my school's athletic facilities." Continuing on her way, Sugarcoat looked for other places to visit. So far, she had enjoyed some rather good chai tea and chocolate chip scones at the coffeehouse and collected a free toothbrush, toothpaste and floss from the dental office. She had not really come to hunt for discounts or free stuff - she just wanted to get off Crystal Prep's campus for a little bit. Her outing might have been more enjoyable with a friend or two. Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet were each visiting with their families, Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest were off at a baseball game in Cloudsdale, and Twilight Sparkle... Come to think of it, she had not seen Twilight in a while. They still texted each other every now and then, but nowadays it was Fluttershy who brought her - Sugarcoat - up to date on the latest happenings at Canterlot High School whenever they volunteered at the animal shelter. Still, it was nice to have a little time to herself without having to deal with some of her classmates' idiosyncrasies. Walking along, Sugarcoat's ears picked up a drum beat - a primitive, tribal sound. Her curiosity piqued, she followed her ears to the Gardens' central courtyard, where a crowd of people was gathered around a large stage. On the stage, a woman clad in a midriff-revealing sky blue outfit danced sinuously to the staccato rhythm booming from the loud speakers. A belly dancer? Sugarcoat found herself intrigued. To date, the only "belly dancing" she had ever seen was in animated fairy tales and campy spy movies when an attractive - often unnamed - female character danced to distract the hero, the villain, or a group of men. There was also last Halloween when Lemon Zest dressed up as a harem girl, but Lemon's frenzied gyrating could hardly be considered dancing of any sort. Still, Sugarcoat somehow felt that there was more to it than the popular image of females "shedding their dignity for male gratification" as Sunny Flare would put it. Sugarcoat walked closer to the stage. The dancer, a woman with violet and gold hair, shimmied and undulated to each burst of drum beats. Sugarcoat could not put her finger on it, but she found something inexplicably beautiful about this dance. She really had to admire the dancer's physical control. This woman was not just a backup dancer from some wannabe's music video shaking her hips, but a highly disciplined artist. More than that, she looked very familiar. Sugarcoat stopped just under thirty feet from the stage. From where she now stood, she could clearly see the streaks of pink in the dancer's hair. Squinting through her glasses, she scrutinized the dancer's heavily made-up face - the contours of her nose and lips, her eyes. Those eyes! Sugarcoat gasped. Even with all that bright blue eye shadow, she recognized those eyes! The dancer was none other than Dean Cadance of Crystal Prep Academy! Sugarcoat was thunderstruck. It was the first time she had ever seen the dean outside of school, and she was clad in little more than a bra, belt and skirt! Sugarcoat knew that she should feel scandalized, but she did not. She had no reason to. Dean Cadance was not flirting with any of the men in the audience or teasing them in any fashion. No, she was dancing solely for herself. Dean Cadance twirled in place as the rhythm quickened, finishing her number with a flourish. Two men whistled and jeered, but their pathetic catcalls were drowned out by the applause from Sugarcoat and the rest of the audience. Many of the women in the audience cheered - even those old enough to be grandmothers. Dean Cadance smiled and took a bow and thanked her crowd before disappearing behind the curtains. Sugarcoat took a moment to gather her thoughts, wondering if the dean had seen her. Not since the Friendship Games had her perceptions had been so challenged. She had to speak with Dean Cadance - and it was better that this conversation take place now, off campus. *** Sugarcoat walked around behind the stage. Off to one side, she found Dean Cadance standing in the shade of a tree, her veil draped over her shoulders like a mantle. As she neared, Dean Cadance looked up and, much to Sugarcoat's surprise, smiled at her. "Hello Sugarcoat." "Hello Dean Cadance," Sugarcoat replied, albeit in a tone gentler than her usual one. "How did you like the show?" Sugarcoat was taken aback. Dean Cadance had seen her! She nevertheless retained her composure as she solemnly replied "It was most beautiful." "Thank you." A moment passed before the dean nodded down at her bare midriff, adding "No doubt this comes as a bit of a surprise." Category:MLP-E-Girls Category:Hasbro Category:Cookie jar Category:YTV Category:DHX media Category:Shout! factory Category:Belly-dancing girls etc Category:Equestria Girls